


Winter Break

by F1_rabbit



Series: Dan Squared [10]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Dany find a few interesting ways to keep themselves entertained over the winter break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fasterthanthetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasterthanthetardis/gifts), [Missbeccif1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missbeccif1/gifts).



The sound of men grunting blared out around the room and Dany woke with a jolt, rubbing his eyes.

"Sorry, mate, I thought my headphones were in," Dan said.

Dany groaned and wondered what was so interesting that he had to watch it this early in the morning, or this late at night. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at the screen; he was expecting to see porn, but it was two guys working out, using each other as gym equipment.

"Looks fun." Dany was hoping that he could go back to sleep, get another couple of hours. He'd had to stifle another groan when he saw that it was 6:23 in the morning.

"Do you want to try it?" Dan was grinning and Dany knew that he would have to wake up now, get out of the cosy bed. "I'll make it fun for you." Dan put the laptop down and rolled over to give Dany a kiss, just the feeling of Dan's lips pressed against his had sparks flying through his body.

"Fine." Dany knew he sounded grumpy in the morning but Dan had got used to it, and it didn't seem to ever dampen Dan's cheery personality, so Dany didn't feel the need to change. He crawled out of bed and put a pair of boxers on, last time they'd tried to work out naked it had descended into sex on the sofa before they'd even warmed up.

Dan sat the laptop so that they could see the video, the first one seemed simple enough, Dan sat cross-legged around Dany's feet, the counterweight so that Dany could go from a sit up to standing without using his arms to push himself off the ground. It also had the added bonus that each rep would end with him thrusting his bulge at Dan's face, revenge for waking him up so early.

Twenty reps later and Dany was feeling good, the endorphins were rushing through his veins and he felt like he could do this forever. He smiled and Dan's grin got bigger, he just wanted to kiss it, so he did. Dany ran his hand through Dan's curls, pulling him in for a kiss, the angle awkward but Dany didn't care, all he wanted was Dan's lips against his own.

Dan broke the kiss, grinning as he stroked the side of Dany's face. "It's my turn now, mate. Think you can hold me?"

"We practically weigh the same." Dany tickled Dan and he squirmed before pulling his 'honey badger' face, that growl that meant he was getting down to business, which only made Dany laugh more.

It was harder work that it looked, and Dany was relieved that Dan managed to knock out twenty-five reps in quick succession. The sweat trickled down his abs and Dany was mesmerised by the way they rippled and glinted in the light, almost drooling at the sight of them.

"Ready for something harder, mate?"

Dany's mind went to one place and one place only, and he raised an eyebrow, but Dan wasn't going to let him have his fun yet. There was another exercise to go and he wasn't sure about this one. The last thing that he wanted to do was end up dropping Dan.

Dan wrapped his legs around Dany's waist and Dany leant back a bit so that they wouldn't topple over as Dan leant back, his perfect round rear resting between Dany's thighs.

"You ready, mate?"

Dany wasn't sure if he was ready, the only time he ever carried Dan was from the living room to the bedroom, and that was when he was cuddled into him, arms and legs wrapped around Dany like a blanket. Not precariously leaning back with only Dany's slim hips for support.

"Ready, comrade." Dany smiled and Dan's laugh nearly caused them to fall over but he put on his serious face and started to slowly move. He was thankful that Dan didn't go too fast, at least he had time to adjust his balance. Dan settled into a nice rhythm, swinging his arms as though he was punching the air with each crunch.

Dany was so focused on not dropping Dan that he was surprised by a kiss, Dan wrapped his arms around his neck as he put his feet on the ground. Once Dan was standing Dany hopped up, easily positioning himself on Dan's sturdier frame.

The way their bodies moved as one had Dany getting harder with each rep, and he knew that Dan could see the tent forming in his boxers as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on working out. As he counted twenty in his head the relief was real and he let out a sigh.

Dan helped him up so that their hard cocks could rub together as they kissed and Dan walked them to the bed, throwing Dany down as he admired the view. Dany wriggled out of his boxers, lying with his legs spread wide, waiting for Dan.

He grabbed the lube and slicked up two fingers, just the sight of him doing that had Dany's cock twitching and Dan slid them inside Dany without any resistance, it wasn't that long ago that Dan had made love to him, although Dany could tell that this was going to be a frantic fuck, two people seeking their release.

Dan coated his thick cock with lube and Dany was amazed every time that something so big could fit inside him, but he was glad that it did. Dany raised his hips, beckoning Dan onto the bed as he lined up with him. The tip of his cock was warm against his hole and he bit his lip in anticipation of what was next.

That first thrust that nudged against his prostate, each inch that felt never-ending, stretching him wide as Dan whispered words of praise, telling him how well he was doing. Once he was fully inside Dany took a deep breath, letting his body adjust before rocking his hips, letting Dan know that he was ready.

Dan pounded into him, their bodies slapping together as Dany clung onto his shoulders, pressing his hard cock against Dan's abs, feeling like nothing more than a bundle of limbs, already limp in Dan's arms as he clenched around him, come splattering over his stomach as he gasped through his orgasm, leaving Dan to finish thrusting as he reached his own climax.

Dan slumped down next to him, kissing his shoulder since it was closest to him and Dany went to sit up but the blood all rushed to his head, leaving him dizzy. He stumbled his way to the shower, Dan following closely in case he fell.

They washed each other with gentle strokes, Dany's skin still sensitive and each touch was like a little orgasm to him. Dan's after sex grin was the most beautiful sight and Dany couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"How was that for an early morning workout?"

***

"I can't wait for testing. All the cars, the fans." Dan had been counting down towards winter testing like a child counting down to Christmas.

"You just want your adoring fans back." Dany put his book down, he wasn't really focusing on it anyway, and Dan getting excited was something worth seeing, with the impossibly large grin and the fidgeting kicked up a notch to the point that he was constantly in motion.

"Who wouldn't?"

Dany shrugged, it wasn't that he disliked his fans, but he didn't need their admiration the way Dan did. It seemed to energise him in a way that Dany couldn't relate to. Although he understood why the fans loved Dan, there was something about Dan that made people feel like they were special, even when there where crowds around him, he made everyone feel unique.

"You know I'm you're number one fan." Dany winked before stretching out on the sofa, resting his feet on Dan's lap.

"I'm always happy to sign things for you, mate." Dan's grin was epic and Dany could hear the sexual tension.

"Maybe you could sign this for me?" Dany unzipped his jeans and let his half hard cock flop out, twitching at the sight of Dan.

"Let me get my pen." Dan stuck his tongue out, waggling the tip as he bent over to lick at Dany's cock, trying to trace his signature along the length.

Dany gasped as Dan's warm mouth surrounded him, his balls awkwardly squished in his boxers and he wriggled to get comfy, accidentally gagging Dan.

Dan took a minute to catch his breath and settle back into the rhythm, using his tongue to massage and flick at the head as he bobbed away, humming to himself as Dany tried not to buck into his mouth but he could feel his muscles tensing, his orgasm preparing to release.

He came with a shudder, Dan swallowing it all down as he licked Dany clean before cuddling in next to him, grin shining out for Dany to admire.

"I hope you don't do that for all your fans." Dany laughed as he stroked Dan's hair.

"Just the one that I love."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com/post/119152182746) post and [this](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com/post/118873966096) post.
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
